Snape's Worst Holiday
by Selene13
Summary: *Completed* Albus and Minerva need to go to the Ministry for an important meeting but almost all the teachers are out. So who is going to take care of their daughter? Snape! R/R please! (Chapter 1 has been rewritten)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know.  
  
To flamers: I don't take kindly to flames, so get out of here, if you know what's good for you.  
  
"Severus? Are you free right now?" Minerva asked as she poked her head through the door of Snape's dungeon during the summer holidays.  
  
"Yeah." Snape said without looking up from Gryffindors' Potions essays.  
  
"Great." Minerva said, walked into the dungeon and straight to Snape's desk. "Can you do me and Albus a favor?"  
  
"Sure." Snape said, and still not looking up. "Longbottom has done terribly in this.."  
  
"Look, Albus received a owl from the Ministry of Magic and both of us are required to go there for a important meeting immediately...." Minerva said.  
  
"Both of you?" Snape asked. "I'm going to take away five points from Gryffindor as Potter for using Muggle paper and pen instead for parchment and quill." He said, staring at Harry's essay.  
  
"Severus, are you listening?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Um? Yeah."  
  
"And as you know, children are not allow in the Ministry's building, so..."  
  
Snape looked up slowly. "So?"  
  
"Can you take care of Athena for us?" Minerva asked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Snape stared at Minerva. "No way." He said finally.  
  
"Give me a reason why." Minerva said, folding her arms.  
  
"Look, there are other teachers who can take care of her, like Madam Hooch, you know, her godmother..." Snape stopped when he saw Minerva shaking her head. "What does that mean?"  
  
"The other teachers are not available." Minerva said shortly.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Madam Hooch, she's off to Italy to watch an Italian Quidditch match."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Went to Africa for a medical training."  
  
"Professor Sprouts?"  
  
"Went to Asia to see Asian Muggle plants."  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
"Went to Romania. I don't know why."  
  
"Professor Trelawney?"  
  
Minerva glared at him. "Are you nuts? I don't want my daughter to hear Professor Trelawney talking silly predictions."  
  
"Err...why don't you ask Potter or Granger or Weasley?" Snape asked.  
  
"Harry's relatives don't like magic and I can't find Miss Granger and Mrs. Weasley can't take care of Athena because she is busy enough with her own children."  
  
"Nearly Headless Nick?" Snape suggested, thinking that Nearly Headless Nick would be available since he had nothing to do except for complaining about the Head Shooting, Heartless Hunt or whatever he calls it.  
  
"I can't find him anywhere."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes. He wondered if Minerva has really gone for the trouble to find Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"The Malfoys?" Snape suggested.  
  
"How dare you, Severus." Minerva growled.  
  
"Okay okay, I'm just kidding....err....Filch?"  
  
"Are you nuts?!" Minerva screamed.  
  
"All right, forget that I have said that. But, Minerva! Look at me! I'm a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake!"  
  
"An ex-Death Eater to be exact."  
  
"I can be pretty nasty."  
  
"I dare you."  
  
"My potions can be pretty dangerous. She may..."  
  
"I thought you have locked them up?"  
  
"Peeves will laugh at me if he sees me taking care of a kid."  
  
"Let him."  
  
"She will be scared of me."  
  
"She won't."  
  
"I..err..." Snape can't think of any more excuses and threw up his hands. "Why me?"  
  
"Because Albus trust you. And I trust his judgment." Minerva said quietly.  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. "Okay, all right, bring her in." He said finally.  
  
"Thanks Severus." Minerva smiled and called to the door, "All right, you can come in now."  
  
Dumbledore came in, holding a five-year-old girl's hand. She has auburn hair and blue eyes. "Hi Mommy." She said.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Minerva said, kneeling down so that she could talk to Athena face to face. "Look, Mommy and Daddy have to go to the Ministry of Magic so you'll be good and stay with Uncle Severus until we get back, all right?"  
  
While Minerva is talking, Snape whispered to Dumbledore. "Is she very difficult to take care of?"  
  
Dumbledore just smiled. "You'll see."  
  
"But I have never babysat before." Snape said and Minerva stood up, staring at Snape. "Severus, if I notice anything wrong with Athena when we get back, I will get your blood." She said darkly.  
  
"No, you won't, I promise." Snape said and took a glance at Athena, who stared at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
"All right then, we will leave Athena to you." Minerva said and turned to Athena. "Be a good girl, all right?"  
  
Athena nodded and kissed her mother. "Bye Mommy."  
  
"When you two will be back?" Snape asked.  
  
"By this evening or tonight." Dumbledore said and lifted Athena up. "Bye Athena."  
  
"Bye Daddy." Athena said and kissed him. Dumbledore put her down and said to Snape. "I trust you to do a good job."  
  
"I try." Snape said.  
  
Dumbledore patted him on the shoulder and left with Minerva. 


	2. Judging Athena

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
MK, Lemon Drops, WorldsBiggestHermioneFan, Aeryn Alexander, Althea, Petriebird18---Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Stoneygem- I am just going to tell how Athena makes Snape's life miserable! (evil grin)  
  
Chapter 2: Judging Athena  
  
Snape stared at Athena, "All right Athena. Since I am here to entertain you, you can ask me anything or do anything except for jumping off from the rooftop or make friends with the Gryffindors. Am I clear?"  
  
Athena nodded.  
  
"Good, now sit down." Snape said, indicating the seat in front of his desk.  
  
Athena went to the seat and climbed onto the tall chair. Snape went to his own seat and sat down, picking up his quill.  
  
"Uncle Severe?" Athena asked.  
  
"It's Severus." Snape said, trying not to growl. "Se-ver-us."  
  
"Severus." Athena echoed slowly.  
  
"Good." Snape said in satisfaction.  
  
"Uncle Severus, what are you doing?" Athena asked as she looked curiously at the Potions' essays.  
  
"Marking Potions essays."  
  
"You teach Potions?"  
  
"Yeah." Snape said flatly.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"I prefer Defence Against the Dark Arts. But your Daddy won't let me to teach it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno, ask your Daddy." Snape said, thinking that Athena was a witch full of curiosity.  
  
"What house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin." Snape said proudly.  
  
"Yuck." Athena said in disgust.  
  
Snape frowned. "What's that 'yuck' mean?"  
  
"Mummy and Mandy said that Slytherin is the worst house ever and Uncle Hagrid said that there's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. Voldemort was one."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, reminding himself to strangle Madam Hooch and Hagrid when they got back from wherever they came from. Then he frowned. "Hey, wait a minute, who teach you to say the name Voldemort directly?"  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"What else does he teach you?"  
  
"Not much. Daddy and Mummy are too busy, most of time it is Mandy or Aunt Poppy who take care of me."  
  
"So what does Madam Hooch teach you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Madam Hooch, you know, Mandy."  
  
"Oh Mandy!" Athena said happily. "She teaches me Quidditch."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. Obviously. What else does Madam Hooch know? "And Aunt Poppy?"  
  
"Nothing. She just let me to do my own things."  
  
Snape groaned, why didn't he think of that earlier? He could let Athena to do her own things so that he could do his marking in peace! "That's it! Athena, why don't you do your own things now? I have a lot of work to do."  
  
"I don't have my canyons."  
  
Snape blinked. "Come again?"  
  
"Canyons."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Things for drawing. Daddy bought them for me last year."  
  
"It's a Muggle stuff, right?"  
  
Athena nodded.  
  
"Well, I don't have canyons here either.." Snape said and opened his drawers. "But I got some sweets here..do you like sweets?" Snape asked, hoping that she, like Dumbledore, enjoys sweets.  
  
Athena nodded again. Snape took out the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Acid Pops, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Pepper Imps and sugar quills (he confiscated them from the Gryffindors) and gave the pile to Athena. "Help yourself and if you want to play, sit over there."  
  
Athena smiled happily and took the pile. She jumped off the chair and went to one of the students' seat.  
  
Snape sighed in relief and returned to his marking. He barely got halfway through when a big blue bubble landed softly on the parchment, blocking his view. He swept the bubble aside and another bubble bumped him on his head. "What the...." He looked and gaped at the enormous bubbles hovering at the ceiling.  
  
"Wow!" Athena said in delight and blew another bubble. "Look at them, Uncle Severus! They are so beautiful!" She said and popped another gum into her mouth.  
  
"Athena, eat something else!" Snape said in panic, he didn't want blue bubbles to be his dark dungeon's decorations!  
  
Athena blew another bubble. "Make me."  
  
Snape slapped a bubble out of his view. "Or I will tell your Mummy." He threatened.  
  
And that did it.  
  
Athena quickly put the Droobles Best Blowing Gum down and took the box of Pepper Imps. She opened it and popped one into her mouth.  
  
Snape frowned. Wait a minute, doesn't that sweet....his eyes widened and he ducked as Athena breathed a long stream of fire towards his direction. He straightened himself quickly and turned. "MY POTIONS INGREDENTS!" He exclaimed and rushed to his Potion Cabinet, which was on fire. He searched his robes frantically and took out his wand. "Fire Deletrius!" He shouted and the fire disappeared. He opened the cabinet. "Oh no." He groaned at the sight of burnt snake fangs, daisy roots, dried nettles (which seem even drier than before), and Shrivelfig.  
  
Athena laughed. "This is fun!" She said and breathed a stream of fire towards the stone basin in the corner.  
  
"Athena, don't eat that!" Snape shouted. "Your Mummy is not going to like this if she finds out!"  
  
Athena groaned and took the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Snape cleaned up his cabinet, threw away his burnt ingredients and went back to his desk. A few minutes later, he looked up. "Athena, don't throw the beans on the floor, Filch don't like that."  
  
Athena threw a vomit-yellow bean to the floor. "I don't like these flavours and I don't care about Filch." She said, lifting her head up.  
  
"Eat something else then." Snape said, trying to keep an irritated note out of his voice. He began to think whether Athena was a spoil brat. He bended his head down to work again when...  
  
He heard Athena wailing like a banshee.  
  
"Now what? Athena, what's wrong?" Snape asked and Athena pointed at an Acid Pop.  
  
"Uh oh. Show me your tongue." Snape ordered and Athena stuck out her tongue. Snape examined it closely and spotted a hole near the tip of her tongue. "Hold still." He said and took out his wand. "Hole Deletrius." He pointed and the hole disappeared. "There you go. Hey stop crying! The hole is gone!"  
  
Athena stopped crying and sniffed.  
  
"Good, now be quiet and eat a sugar quill." Snape ordered. Athena grabbed the sugar quill and sucked it quietly.  
  
"This girl really obedient," Snape thought. "I wonder who she resembles, Dumbledore or Minerva...."  
  
Athena put the whole quill into her mouth.  
  
"Probably Dumbledore." Snape thought. 


	3. Muggle Games and Oreo

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 3: Muggle Games and Oreo  
  
"Uncle Severus, I'm bored." Athena said ½ hour later.  
  
"Here, take this." Snape said, opened his cupboard and took out a Muggle basketball that he confiscated from Dean Thomas. He threw it to Athena and she caught it easily. "Good catch, who did you learn from to catch a ball?"  
  
"Mandy." Athena said shortly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Madam Hooch teaches Quidditch. Well, go and play with your ball."  
  
Athena walked off and Snape returned to his marking of the Slytherins' Potions essays. First he heard the bouncing of the ball, then...  
  
BOUNCE  
  
BANG  
  
THUD  
  
CRASH  
  
BANG  
  
BONG  
  
And the ball..  
  
BANG  
  
..landed hard on his desk, making a mess of his neat pile of Gryffindors and Slytherins' essays and upset his inkbottle. The ink poured in a black stream over the desk and across Draco Malfoy's essay and a second later, Draco's essay was covered with a black streak. "ATHENA! What are you doing?" Snape demanded, looking up and gasped at the sight of his cabinets lying flat on the floor, the gargoyle at the stone basin was spraying water in the air, and out of 30 jars of slimy things on the shelves behind his desk, 20 jars were smashed into bits. Snape couldn't help but scowled at Athena darkly.  
  
THUD  
  
Athena dropped the ball to the floor suddenly and sniffed.  
  
"Oh please, not that stupid crocodile tears stunt." Snape said, rolling his eyes. He stood up, turned to his jars and took out his wand. "Ruparo." He said and the jars went back to their original state. "Now..." He turned to Athena and stopped.  
  
Athena was sobbing. She had her face in her hands and her shoulders shook.  
  
"Athena! Hey stop crying!"  
  
"YOU SCARE ME, I WANT MUMMY AND DADDY!" Athena wailed.  
  
Snape thought frantically. If Minerva finds out about this, she will kill him! Then a thought struck him.  
  
"Athena, don't cry please! I beg you! Now if you stop crying, we'll play a game." Snape said in panic.  
  
Athena blinked furiously and wiped her tears away quickly.  
  
"Good, what do you want to play?"  
  
"Hide and Seek!" Athena said happily.  
  
Snape stared at her blankly. "What?"  
  
"It's a Muggle game, Mandy play that game with me all the time. I hide while you count to 50 and when you are done, you can find me. If you give up, you can yell 'home free'."  
  
Snape thought for a while. The castle was pretty big, and by the time he found her, Dumbledore and Minerva would probably be back. "All right."  
  
"Good! I hide while you seek!" Athena said and run off before Snape could say anything. "No peeking!"  
  
Snape closed his eyes and counted to 50. Then he yelled, "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" and looked back. "I deal with those later." He said to the cabinets, spraying gargoyle and the messy desk and marched out of the dungeon.  
  
***  
  
"Albus, do you think it is safe? Leaving Athena with Severus?" Minerva whispered to Dumbledore during the meeting.  
  
"Yes, I think Severus won't dare to provoke her." Dumbledore whispered back.  
  
"But Athena is rather difficult to handle..." Minerva started.  
  
"I know, like all kids, she isn't an angel all the time." Dumbledore said dryly. Then he smiled. "At least Severus get to learn how to take care of a child." He then turned to talk to Madam Maxime.  
  
"Hope that he takes care of her in a proper way." Minerva thought.  
  
***  
  
"Aha! I found you!" Snape called when he found Athena hiding under a chair in the staff room. "You are too easy to find, Athena!" He said and found himself grinning.  
  
Athena groaned and crawled out. She stood up, sneezed and stared at herself. Her robes were now dusty, her hair was dirty and she looked sweaty.  
  
"You need a bath, kid." Snape said, trying not to smile at the state she was in. "Follow me." He said and leaded her to his bathroom. "Get in." He said shortly and turned on the tap.  
  
"Uncle Severus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't have any extra clothes."  
  
"Damn." Snape said to himself. He stared at Athena for a while and took out his wand. He waved and a towel and a set of new robes lay beside the bathtub.  
  
"And there's no shampoo." Athena said.  
  
Snape clicked his tongue impatiently and waved his wand again. "There. Now get into the bathtub, wash yourself quickly and don't waste water." He said and closed the door.  
  
***  
  
30 minutes later, Snape banged on the door. "Athena! You have been in there long enough! Get the hell out of there!"  
  
Athena opened the door with her hair wet and clean robes. "Boy that was fun!" She said happily and run past Snape, leaving wet footprints on his floor.  
  
"What the..." Snape started and looked into his bathroom. "ARRRGGHHH!!!!" He bellowed at the sight of his bathroom, which ceilings, walls and mirror were drenched wet.  
  
"ATHENA!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Anymore questions?" Fudge asked the 3 Headmasters/mistress and their Deputy.  
  
Silent.  
  
"All right then, dismissed."  
  
As Dumbledore and Minerva stood up and gathered the parchments, Minerva heard Madam Maxime exclaimed: "Good gracious! It's raining heavily!"  
  
"It is?" Minerva asked.  
  
Madam Maxime nodded. "Oui, mon chere madame."  
  
"At least we can use umbrellas.." Minerva started when she heard Fudge groaned. "What is it, Mr. Fudge?"  
  
"I afraid that all of you have to stay for a longer time." Fudge said slowly.  
  
Minerva nearly dropped her rolls of parchment. "WHAT?"  
  
"I still have a couple files here for all of us to discuss on." Fudge said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Madam Maxime smiled. "Bien! We can continue until tis dreadful storm stops!"  
  
Minerva dropped down on her seat heavily while Dumbledore just sighed. "Looks like we can't go back to Hogwarts tonight. Excuse me Fudge, can I send an owl?"  
  
"I hate meetings." Minerva muttered.  
  
***  
  
"Athena, sit there and don't move." Snape ordered, pointing at one of the students' seats.  
  
Athena sat down and watched Snape cleaning up the wet floor, fixing the gargoyle, replacing the cabinets, and tidying up his desk. "Sorry." Athena said softly.  
  
"What?" Snape looked up from his desk.  
  
"Sorry for making such a mess. I didn't mean to." Athena said, biting her lower lip and looked at Snape with her blue eyes filled with guilt.  
  
Snape stared at her. Maybe this brat is not so bad after all. "It's okay." He mumbled. He took out his wand and pointed at Draco's Essay. "Deletrius." The ink stain disappeared. "So, want any snacks?"  
  
Athena raised her eyebrows.  
  
"But not those magical candies. Are there any Muggle snacks that you like?"  
  
"Yeah.." Athena said slowly and looked at Snape uncertainly.  
  
"Hey, I am not angry anymore." Snape said quickly. "So what do you like?"  
  
"Oreo!" Athena said immediately.  
  
Now it's Snape turn to raise his eyebrows. "I have never heard of it."  
  
"I'm sure that Daddy mentioned it to you, he likes it too."  
  
Snape thought hard. "Well, your Daddy did say that his office's password for next year is Oreo... but he never says what it looks like."  
  
"It has two round chocolate biscuits with white cream sandwiched in between. Daddy and I like to eat it with cold milk."  
  
"What about your Mummy?"  
  
"She doesn't like Oreo. Said that it is too creamy and she doesn't like the way Daddy and I eat it."  
  
Snape frowned. What does Minerva mean by that? He shrugged and waved his wand, trying to picture what Oreo looks like. Soon, a plate of two chocolate cookies and tall glass of cold milk appeared on the student's desk.  
  
Athena clapped her hands in delight. "Uncle Severus, you are great!"  
  
Snape folded his arms and found himself smiling proudly. He then cleared his throat. "Eat up then." He ordered, trying to be as cool as possible and went back to his students' essays.  
  
Athena nodded and picked up an Oreo cookie. She SPLASH dropped it into the glass of milk, and then pick it out. Snape looked up and understand why Minerva doesn't like the way Dumbledore and Athena eat Oreo. Milk was dripping from the cookie itself, staining everywhere and cookie crumbs were all over the desk.  
  
Snape sighed. He hoped that Dumbledore and Minerva would come back sooner. He stood up, walked to the window and looked out for any sight of Dumbledore or Minerva but all he could see was a huge storm and a barn owl, flying toward his window. Snape opened it and the owl flew in, dropped a letter at his feet and flew out again.  
  
Snape bended down to pick up the letter and opened the envelope. He unfolded the letter and read:  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
Is Athena all right? I am sorry to say that Minerva and I can't come back to Hogwarts tonight, the weather is terrible and Fudge still has a couple of files for us to discuss. We will be back in the morning. Take care and watch over Athena.  
  
Dumbledore  
  
Snape stared at the words in disbelief. Then he bellowed, "GOD! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"  
  
Athena accidentally knocked over the glass in shock and then..  
  
CRASH  
  
Snape turned around and groaned as he saw a puddle of milk and glass pieces on the floor. 


	4. Dinner and a game

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 4: Dinner and a game  
  
"Well, Athena, looks like your Mummy and Daddy won't be back until the next morning." Snape said as he cleaned up the mess that Athena made.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Way. And stop yelling."  
  
"YOU ARE LYING! I WANT MUMMY AND DADDY!"  
  
"Oh come on, they are too busy for you, most of the time it is Mandy or Aunt Poppy who take care of you anyway. You said so yourself. So you won't miss them for one night." Snape said, not looking up.  
  
"I LIED! BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU WHAT DADDY HAVE TAUGHT ME!" Athena confessed.  
  
Snape dropped his wand. "So you are saying that they have time for you after all?"  
  
Athena sniffed and nodded. Tears started to fill her eyes. "I miss Mummy and Daddy, I want to go home." She sobbed.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. If only he had the Mirror of Erised.... but then again, Dumbledore probably wouldn't let Snape to get the Mirror and let Athena to use it. It's too dangerous for her.  
  
Athena was still crying.  
  
"Don't cry Athena, please. Look, the time will pass very quickly and before you know it, it's tomorrow." Snape coaxed.  
  
"It's retribution. I lied, and that's why Mummy and Daddy can't come back tonight." Athena said.  
  
"Who taught you that? Surely not your Mummy, she doesn't believe that kind of stuff." Snape asked. At least he thought so, was retribution under the Divination department?  
  
"I can't remember, all I remember is a lady that looks like a dragonfly taught me that."  
  
"I see." Snape knew exactly whom Athena was talking about. (And I think all Minerva's fans know too! ^_^) "Well, Athena, at least you know that it's not good to lie, so you mustn't lie in the future, unless it is to help someone." Snape said, (he knew that it was not like him to say that but he would say anything just to stop Athena from crying)  
  
Athena nodded.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes "What a crybaby." He thought and searched his robes. "Here, dry your eyes." He said, handing Athena his handkerchief.  
  
"Thanks." Athena mumbled and took it.  
  
"So what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"I am not hungry."  
  
"Oh come on, you got to eat something."  
  
Athena just muttered a few words.  
  
"What? Speak louder." Snape said impatiently.  
  
"Pumpkin tarts and cauldron cakes."  
  
Snape sighed in relief. "How many do you want?"  
  
"Two each."  
  
Snape picked up his wand and waved for pumpkin tarts and cauldron cakes.  
  
***  
  
"All right Athena, are you done?" Snape asked a few minutes later.  
  
Athena licked her lips. "Yeah."  
  
"Great, I have to go back to the essays..." Snape started.  
  
"Uncle Severus, can you answer my questions?" Athena asked.  
  
"As long as they are not difficult." Snape said as he sat down on another chair. "What do you want to ask?"  
  
"Why are the houses named Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"  
  
"Because of the school founders, they named the houses after them."  
  
"Why is the school named Hogwarts? Why are the houses' colours are like that? Why each of the houses has a particular animal? Why the school motto is Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus? Why Gryffindor and Slytherin students can't get along?" Athena asked in just one breath.  
  
Snape frowned a little. "Hey, I am not one of the founders so I can't answer those questions but as for the last question....." Snape's frown deepened. Why? For so many years, he never asked himself why Gryffindor and Slytherin couldn't get along...  
  
"It's err....tradition for Slytherin and Gryffindor to hate each other." Snape said finally.  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Athena said.  
  
"I know." Snape thought.  
  
"But you and Daddy seem to get along and he's in Gryffindor." Athena observed.  
  
"Clever girl. But that's different. Your Daddy and I are adults. And besides, he trusts me." Snape said with a proud note in his voice.  
  
"Why?" Athena asked.  
  
"I think he will tell you when you are older." Snape said, didn't like to explain this to Athena himself. "So Athena, are you ready for bed?"  
  
Athena shook her head. "I don't go to bed this early."  
  
Snape looked at the clock on the wall, which he noticed that the glass was cracked because something hard had smashed on it. "Athena, did the ball do that?" Snape demanded coldly, pointing at the clock.  
  
"Sorry." Athena muttered.  
  
Snape sighed in frustration and took out his wand. "Ruparo." The glass mended itself at once. He looked again. "It's 6pm. You are right, it's too early. When is your bedtime?"  
  
"11pm."  
  
Snape stared at her in disbelief. "Isn't that too late?"  
  
"Daddy doesn't think so."  
  
Snape began to think whether Dumbledore had spoiled Athena rotten. "And your Mummy?"  
  
"She doesn't mind, I have no school the next day anyway but I promise her that when I get into Hogwarts, my bedtime will be strictly 9pm."  
  
Now Snape was thinking whether Minerva was spoiling Athena too.  
  
***  
  
"Minerva? Are you all right?" Dumbledore asked in concern.  
  
"I hate this stupid meeting." Minerva hissed. "I wonder if Athena is all right.."  
  
"I don't like this meeting either." Dumbledore admitted as he watched Fudge taking out another file from the pile. "Two files down and eight files to go. This meeting is a killer."  
  
Minerva groaned softly and covered her face with her hands.  
  
***  
  
"So what do you do before your bedtime?" Snape asked.  
  
"Watch TV."  
  
"T- what?" Snape asked blankly.  
  
"T.V." Athena said slowly. "Short for television."  
  
"Oh, that Muggle stuff that shows pictures." Snape said, rolling his eyes. Dumbledore seemed to have a lot of Muggle things in his house. What does he see in Muggles anyway? (No offense to the Dumbledore's fans, I like Dumbledore too. ^u^) "Well, I don't have television here and even if I have, it will go haywire because there's too much magic in the air. So what else beside that?"  
  
"Playing board games with Daddy."  
  
"What sort of board games? I think I have one in my drawer that I confiscated from Ron Weasley." Snape said and went to his desk.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind. Here it is." Snape said, push his things aside and put a box on his desk. Athena rushed to the desk and looked. "Yeah, Daddy and I play this. Uncle Severus, can you play it with me?" She asked, looking at Snape with puppy eyes.  
  
Snape raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Please?" Athena pleaded.  
  
Snape thought for a while. If he rejects, Minerva will kill him if she finds out. If he agrees, the Gryffindors will be laughing at him behind his back if they find out. But then again, it is now summer holidays; nobody will see him playing a board game with a kid. The damn Gryffindors will not know anything about it...  
  
"All right." He said slowly.  
  
Athena cheered happily while Snape opened the box. He took out 2 blocks of wood, a dice and a colorful board. When he put the blocks down, they transformed into doll figures of himself and Athena.  
  
"All right, ladies first." Snape said, handing the dice to Athena. 


	5. The Board Game

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 5: The Board Game  
  
Athena shook the dice in her hand and threw it. "Yeah! 6 steps forward!" She sat there and watched as the wooden model of her walked 6 steps from the starting point. The model turned and stuck her tongue out at Snape. Snape frowned and grabbed the dice. He tossed it and it showed 5. The wooden model of Snape walked 5 steps and stopped.  
  
Athena took the dice and tossed it. "Uh oh." She said, staring at the dice, which showed 3. The mini Athena frowned at her and walked 3 steps. She stopped at exactly at the square that said: "Say the most embarrassing thing you have done clearly."  
  
Snape looked at the square and then at Athena. "You don't have to say it." He said.  
  
"But I have to, the board have a spell that force the players to do what the board shows." Athena said helplessly. "The most embarrassing thing I have done is....happened in Diagon Alley. I wandered off from Mummy and got lost in Diagon Alley when I saw a woman who had her back turned and she was wearing a green cloak like Mummy, I mistook her as Mummy and..." Athena had her head low. "...Hug her from behind. Then the woman turned around and I got a shock. Then Mummy called for me from the ice-cream shop...." Athena trailed off and Snape was laughing as loudly as he could. "It wasn't my fault!" She protested.  
  
Snape started to cough and cleared his throat. "My turn."  
  
"Hope you land on that square." Athena mumbled but Snape didn't. He got a 6 and the mini Snape got past the square safely. Athena took the dice and tossed it. She got a 3 and mini Athena walked 3 steps. Snape studied the board carefully. If he got a 4, mini Snape might end up on the square that said: "Sing a song" And his singing was rather terrible. At least James Potter and Sirius Black said so. Last time he sang was 20 years ago and at that time, his Housemaster forced him to because the four houses needed to send representatives to sing for Christmas (One of Dumbledore's weird ideas). He continued to stare at the board until Athena said: "Hurry up, Uncle Severus."  
  
"Uh, what?" Snape blinked. "Oh yeah." He took the dice and tossed it, pleading silently that he would get at least a 5 as he watched the dice spun. The dice stopped and Snape stared in horror. He put his face in his hands as mini Snape walked 4 steps and stopped on the singing square. Snape removed his hands and rolled his eyes as Athena looked at him eagerly. He stood up, sighed and opened his mouth to sing the school song:  
  
Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot  
  
"There." Snape said shortly and sat down. He stared at Athena, who stared back with her mouth opened. "What?" He asked irritably.  
  
"Your singing is pretty good."  
  
Snape snorted. "Yeah right."  
  
"It's true, I am not lying." Athena insisted.  
  
Snape passed the dice to Athena. "Your turn." He said, pretending not to hear her.  
  
Athena pouted and snatched the dice. She tossed it and got a 6. Mini Athena walked 6 steps and Snape tossed the dice and got a 2. He rolled his eyes as Athena tossed the dice and got a 5. "With a rate like this, I doubt that I can win the game." He grumbled.  
  
Mini Athena walked 5 steps and landed on the square: "Do a cheer."  
  
Snape grinned as he watched Athena got up from the chair and started to cheer:  
  
Give me an L!  
Give me an I!  
Give me an O!  
Give me an N!  
What's that spell?  
Lion!  
What does it represent?  
GRYFFINDOR!  
Can't hear you!  
GRYFFINDOR!  
One more time!  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Snape curled his lip in disgust. "Who taught you that?"  
  
"Mummy."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrows and didn't ask any further. He took the dice and threw it. He gulped when he got a 6. The mini Snape moved 6 steps and landed on the cheering square. Athena watched in amusement as Snape stood up and yelled:  
  
Which house has green and sliver as its colours?  
Slytherin!  
Which house has a snake as its animal?  
Slytherin!  
Which house think that it is much better than Gryffindor?  
Slytherin!  
Which house is the best among the four houses?  
Slytherin!  
Go~~~ Slytherin!  
  
"Ooooo." Athena said in awe and Snape sat down. Snape grinned with a mixture of embarrassment and pride. Athena took the dice and tossed it.  
  
***  
  
The game went on and when it was coming to an end, mini Snape stopped on a square that said: "Say a speech on anything."  
  
Snape cleared his throat and started to speak: "There won't be any foolish wand-waving, or silly incantation in this class."  
  
Athena looked confused.  
  
"As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and the exact art of potion-making...."  
  
Now Athena had a slight idea what was Snape talking about.  
  
"...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare your senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."  
  
Now Athena had an expression that Tom Felton made in the movie after Alan Rickman made that speech.  
  
Snape sat down and gave the dice to Athena. "Your turn."  
  
Athena tossed the dice and got a 3. "Oh no, just one more step and I will win." She groaned as she watched mini Athena walked 3 steps and stopped on in front of the finish point. Snape took and tossed the dice. "6 steps." And he watched in glee as mini Snape walked 6 steps and stopped on the finish point. Before he knew what he was doing, Snape punched his fist in the air, yelling: "I win! Hahahaha!"  
  
Athena moaned in disappointment as she watched the board went blank and flashed the words: "Congratulations! Mr. Severus Snape, you're the winner! Come back and play again next time!"  
  
Snape looked at the clock, which showed 9 pm. He actually spent 3 hours playing a magical board game?! "Well, Athena I think it is time for you to go to bed." Snape said tiredly.  
  
"It's not 11pm yet and I want to play this." Athena protested, taking out a Muggle soccer ball from the cupboard that Snape confiscated from Dean Thomas.  
  
"Hey, your parents let you to sleep at 11pm doesn't mean that I will let you to sleep at 11pm too." Snape snapped, his old nasty attitude was back. "And besides, it is too dark outside. We will play tomorrow if your Mummy and Daddy are not back yet."  
  
"I will wake up early tomorrow to play." Athena said.  
  
Snape waved his wand and green night-robes appeared in Athena's arms. "Get dress and I will show your bedroom."  
  
"I prefer red." Athena pouted.  
  
Snape glared and Athena ran off to the bathroom.  
  
***  
  
"Here, you will sleep here tonight." Snape said, showing Athena his bed.  
  
"Where will you be sleeping?" Athena asked in concern.  
  
"Err...none of your business." Snape said finally. He had not decided where to sleep for the night. "Now get in." He ordered.  
  
Athena climbed on his bed.  
  
"I am blowing off the candle now." Snape said walking towards the candle stand.  
  
"Wait! Mummy used to tell me stories before I sleep." Athena cried from the bed.  
  
"So?" Snape said and folded his arms.  
  
"You know what I am going to say." Athena said and looked at Snape expectedly.  
  
Snape sighed in frustration and went out to his desk. He opened his drawer, rummaged around and took out a Muggle book that he confiscated from Lavender Brown. The book seems complicated and he bet that Athena would be asleep before he even finished the first chapter. He came back and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Listen, I am just going to read it once."  
  
Athena nodded.  
  
Snape opened the book and started to read "The Curse of the Ruby Necklace" by Francine Pascal. "Jessica, look out behind you!" Elizabeth Wakefield shouted..."  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Snape read: "...they probably have a lot to talk about. The end." He frowned. "Why the hell are you not asleep yet?" He demanded.  
  
"The story is over?" Athena asked.  
  
"Yes, and I am probably going to have sore throat tomorrow, no thanks to you." Snape snapped.  
  
Athena giggled.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, now go to sleep." Snape said and Athena drew the blanket up to her chin. "Good night, Uncle Severus." She said sweetly.  
  
Snape grunted in response. He went to blow the candles and he heard Athena saying: "I like you, Uncle Severus, you are pretty nice."  
  
Snape went pink and rushed out, closing the door.  
  
***  
  
Snape sat down at his desk to mark his essays again. He paused, and then he smiled softly at the direction of his bedroom. He caught himself immediately and slapped himself. "What the hell am I doing?" He mumbled and turned back to mark Vincent Crabbe's essay. 


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
Thank you for all your reviews!  
  
Chapter 6: Epilogue  
  
Snape was still sleeping on the floor beside his desk when he heard a rooster crowed. He frowned. "Stupid rooster." He muttered, silently cursing Hagrid's rooster. He tried to go back to sleep again when he heard the rooster crowing again somewhere near Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Snape growled and covered his ears with his pillow.  
  
"Uncle Severus? Are you awake yet?" Athena asked as she approached Snape's sleeping bag.  
  
"No, go away." Snape said grumpily.  
  
Athena giggled. Snape removed his pillow and glared at Athena but that only made her to laugh even more.  
  
"All right, all right, I am getting up!" Snape said in frustration and sat up, throwing off his blanket.  
  
***  
  
"Uncle Severus, I want to play soccer." Athena said after Snape had washed up.  
  
"Breakfast comes first." Snape said in a sort of bossy tone.  
  
"No, it is not good to play right after breakfast. Mummy and Daddy said so." Athena said and before Snape could protest, she went to take the soccer ball.  
  
"Fine, you win." Snape mumbled.  
  
***  
  
"But two person don't seem to be enough for a game...." Snape said flatly outside the castle where the flying lessons usually held when he heard: "Hi there, Severus! Hi Athena!"  
  
Snape turned around and saw Madam Hooch and Hagrid standing behind him and Athena. Madam Hooch was wearing a T-shirt with a picture of the golden Snitch at the front and blue jeans. She was also wearing a baseball cap with the word "Quidditch" in Italian. Hagrid was wearing his usual attire.  
  
Snape glared and marched to them. Both Madam Hooch and Hagrid had their hands up. "What did we do?"  
  
"Both of you insult my house and ruin my house's name." Snape said shortly.  
  
"All right, all right, we apologize for saying whatever we said to Athena." Madam Hooch said casually. "Right, Hagrid?" Madam Hooch asked. "Even through I can't remember what I said." She mumbled.  
  
"Um, yeah. Sorry." Hagrid said.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes and didn't say anything.  
  
"MANDY! HAGRID!" Athena squealed and ran to them.  
  
" 'Lo, Athena!" Hagrid greeted. "Where's yer Mummy and Daddy?"  
  
"Gone to London." Athena said.  
  
"So they left you alone with this greasehead?" Madam Hooch asked in disbelief and when Snape glared at her, she grinned. "Just kidding. I don't mean to insult you."  
  
Snape didn't respond.  
  
"No choice. But Uncle Severus is great." Athena said happily.  
  
Madam Hooch and Hagrid raised their eyebrows at Snape.  
  
"Uncle Severus?" Madam Hooch asked slowly while Hagrid stifled a grin.  
  
"Yeah, so shut up." Snape snapped.  
  
"Want to play soccer?" Athena asked.  
  
"You bet." Madam Hooch grinned and Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Great, Uncle Severus, we got two more players!" Athena said excitedly.  
  
"Hey Severus, Athena, you better change your attire or you will be falling flat on your face when you run." Madam Hooch said.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and walked back to the castle with Athena.  
  
***  
  
"All right, this is the goal post." Madam Hooch said, putting two chairs that she took from her office on the ground, with the chairs standing a few metres apart. "We will play for ½ hour."  
  
She put her whistle on her lips and blew. "GO!" She yelled and rushed to kick the ball. The ball flew through the air and Snape headed it towards the goal. Before the ball could reach the goal post, Athena flipped in 360 degrees and hit the ball with her foot. Snape gaped as he watched the ball sailed through the air.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" He demanded and Athena just pointed at Madam Hooch, who had her tongue struck out at him.  
  
The ball landed near Hagrid and Hagrid dribbled it towards the goal.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Madam Hooch exclaimed and chased after Hagrid. She tackled the ball away from Hagrid and shot it towards the goal. Snape's eyes widened and he jumped, trying to save the ball but the ball just flew past his fingers and through the goal.  
  
"GOAL! 1-0!" Madam Hooch yelled.  
  
Athena jumped around with joy while Snape growled, grabbed the ball and threw it to Hagrid. Hagrid got the ball and when he saw Athena running towards him, he shot the ball to Snape. Snape, like Athena, flipped and hit the ball with his foot. The ball sailed easily through the goal.  
  
"GOAL! 1-1!" Snape bellowed and struck out his tongue at Madam Hooch.  
  
"Don't be so happy, we still have 25 minutes left!" Madam Hooch yelled.  
  
***  
  
"Right, any question?" Fudge asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"All right, the meeting is over." Fudge announced.  
  
"Bien, I need to get some sleep." Madam Maxime said as she yawned gracefully.  
  
Minerva started to roll up her parchment.  
  
Dumbledore was shaking hands with Fudge, who was saying: "Thank you so much for your patience."  
  
"You're welcome." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"How about breakfast? Just you, your wife and myself at the Leaky Cauldron?" Fudge suggested.  
  
"No thanks. Minerva and I need to get back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh well then, see you next time."  
  
Minerva grabbed the rest of the parchments and then Dumbledore's hand and practically dragged him out of the meeting room.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah! 3-2!" Athena said happily when she scored a goal. Snape and Hagrid groaned loudly as they watched Madam Hooch looked at her wristwatch and blew her whistle, yelling: "Girls win!"  
  
Snape frowned as he watched Madam Hooch and Athena hugging each other. "All right, all right, you two win, we lose." He said grumpily. "Now can we go for breakfast?"  
  
"As soon as we clean up." Madam Hooch said. Snape looked down and saw his shirt and trousers covered with mud. He then looked around and saw Hagrid, Madam Hooch and Athena's attires were as dirty as his. "Fine." He snapped.  
  
Before they went back to the castle, Madam Hooch got the ball and tried to shoot it towards the goal for the last time but instead of through the goal, the ball flew OVER the goal and....  
  
CRACK  
  
Broke Snape's window.  
  
Snape looked up and gasped in horror. Madam Hooch's lips formed in a shape of o and she began to back away from Snape, who looked as if he was going to explode.  
  
"MADELINE HOOCH!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Madam Hooch exclaimed, grabbed Athena's hand and ran back to the castle before Snape could get his hands on her.  
  
***  
  
"It is rather odd to eat at the High table during the holidays." Madam Hooch said as she sat down beside Athena at the Great Hall. "Pass the butter." She said and Hagrid, who is sitting beside Snape, passed it to her.  
  
"It is." Hagrid said in agreement. "An' rather quiet too. All ter students are gone."  
  
"Uncle Severus, ("Thanks." Said Madam Hooch.) can you pass me another toast?" Athena asked sweetly.  
  
Snape looked at her. "Say the magic word."  
  
"Please." Athena said.  
  
Snape reached out for another piece of toast and passed it to Athena.  
  
"Thank you." Athena said and just about to bite it when she shrieked, "MUMMY! DADDY!" She jumped off her seat and rushed to her parents, who were standing at the pair of double doors.  
  
Dumbledore grinned as Athena flung herself into his arms and he swung Athena into the air and down again. The other teachers went to them and Madam Hooch put her hands on Minerva's shoulders, pretend to sob. "Oh you are back, you are finally back, I miss you...." She said dramatically.  
  
"Now Mandy, that's enough." Minerva said, smiling.  
  
"All right, all right.." Madam Hooch grinned and let go of Minerva.  
  
"Daddy, Mummy, I miss you." Athena said when Dumbledore let her go.  
  
"We miss you too, honey." Minerva said and Athena hugged her.  
  
"Severus, thank you so much for taking care of Athena. Is she very troublesome?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
Before Snape could say anything, Athena said apologetically: "I accidentally burnt his potion ingredients."  
  
"Athena, how could you do that?!" Minerva demanded.  
  
"I didn't mean it." Athena said, looking as if she was going to cry again.  
  
Snape looked down at her, kneeled down and smiled. "It's all right, I can buy them again."  
  
"Is it just me been crazy or Severus has gone soft on Athena?" Madam Hooch whispered to Hagrid.  
  
"How much did all those ingredients cost?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, she burnt my Shrivelfig, snake fangs, dried nettles...." Snape stood up and made a quick calculation. "It will cost about 12 Galleons." He said flatly.  
  
Dumbledore dug his pockets and gave Snape 13 Galleons. "Use them." He said shortly.  
  
"But Headmaster, you don't have to...." Snape started.  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "I have to. Athena burnt your precious potions ingredients. And besides, I need to find a way to thank you for taking care of her."  
  
"Fine, if you insist." Snape said slowly and accepted the 13 Galleons.  
  
"So what else has she done?" Minerva asked.  
  
Snape looked at Athena and smiled at Minerva. "Nothing. She is pretty obedient."  
  
"Care to join us for breakfast?" Madam Hooch asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" Dumbledore said. "Boy, I am starving."  
  
Athena looked up at Snape in surprise and Snape gave her a wink.  
  
***  
  
When they were eating breakfast, Athena tugged her mother's robes. "Mummy?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"If the other teachers are not available again next time, can I go straight to Uncle Severus? He is nice to me."  
  
Minerva raised her eyebrows at Snape, who blushed and busied himself with his bacon.  
  
"Sure." Minerva said finally.  
  
"I knew that Severus would do a good job." Dumbledore said happily.  
  
Snape managed to give a small smile. Maybe this holiday wasn't so bad after all.  
  
***  
  
"Ron, do you think Snape will return your game board if you ask him?" Neville asked Ron during Potions after the school holidays.  
  
"Do you just know Professor Snape yesterday?" Ron asked back glumly. "Of course he won't give it back."  
  
"Mr. Weasley! I want a word with you!" Snape called from his desk.  
  
"What have you done?" Harry asked as Ron stood up. Ron shrugged helplessly and walked to Snape's desk. "Yes, Professor?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
Snape bent down and rummaged around his drawers. Then he took out the box and handed it to Ron. "Here, take it back."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What? You don't want to take it back?" Snape asked coldly.  
  
"NO! I mean, yes!" Ron said quickly and Snape tossed the box to Ron. "This game is quite fun, do you have any more board games?"  
  
"Err....well, there's....I don't know, I can't think of anything right now.." Ron said and gulped because Snape was now raising his eyebrows at him.  
  
Ron thought frantically. "Err....there's wizard chess."  
  
Snape shook his head. "Too complicated." He took a parchment and gave it to Ron. "Here. When you come up of a few simple board games, write them down." He leaned forward and gave a piercing stare at Ron. "Give it to me tomorrow or I will take five points away from Gryffindor."  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Now go away."  
  
Ron rushed back to his seat.  
  
"So? What did he do?" Harry asked and stared in amazement at the box. "He gave the game back to you?"  
  
Ron, who was shocked and speechless with surprise, nodded again.  
  
"What's wrong with Snape?" Hermione asked in bewilderment. "It's like he has turned good over the holidays."  
  
"Don't know." Harry said.  
  
"Potter! Granger! No talking in my class! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape said and gave Harry and Hermione a nasty smile.  
  
"Looks like he hasn't changed a bit after all." Harry muttered.  
  
The End 


End file.
